It is often desirable to ensure that an item is authentic, and/or has not been altered from its original condition. Many authentication techniques are, however, relatively easily counterfeited, or otherwise circumvented. The consequences of some items being unknowingly altered, such as an electronic chipset, may be particularly problematic, resulting in insecure communications, undesirable functionality, or worse. However, it may be impracticable, or even impossible, to determine the authenticity or verify the integrity of an electronic chipset prior to initiating the electronic chipset or in the absence of destructively analyzing the electronic chipset.